Natsu's family
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: One shot for father's day. Natsu's been away on a job and when he comes home, his little dragon is always happy to see him,


A/N: This is the first attempt at this type of story for Fairy Tail. I realize that the name may not be what was -official- but as this is a fanfiction, I hope there won't be problems.

Lucy couldn't stop smiling, her life had taken a turn for the better just six years ago. She had finally published one of her books which had been selling better than she had hoped, She was just finishing her second and she had been a wife and mother for the past five years, which had shown her more joy than she could have ever imagined. She looked down at her daughter.

The five year old grinned at her, she was the picture of her mother save for her light pink hair.

"Mommy, can we go inside and see if Daddy is here yet, he promised to meet us." Lucy stroked her hair.

"Yeah, we're going inside, your dad's probably already here waiting, and you know what happens when he comes back.."

"He brings me hugs and presents!" The girl cried excitedly.

"That's right, let's go see." Lucy pulled open the door to the Fairy Tail guild hall to find her friends inside. She had been away for only a few days and found them to be a welcome sight. She scanned the room, searching for Natsu or Happy who could no doubt point him out if need be.

"He's over there." The female voice said from beside her, she turned.

"Hello Miss Erza, thank you for finding my daddy, I like you." Lucy chuckled lightly as Erza smiled, bending down to greet the girl.

"Hello Kaida, we're glad you came to see us today." she rubbed Kaida's hair gently.

"I like coming here. Mommy and Daddy said when I get bigger, I can join too, do you think Gramps will let me?"

"I don't think that would be a problem at all. You're already part of the family." Erza stood up, and left them to make their way across the room.

"Back off Flame Brain, I've had just about enough of you today!" Gray said.

"You started this snowflake, but I'm gonna finish it!" Lucy sighed, taking a seat next to Juvia who she had become close with shortly after discovering that both were pregnant.

A young boy with black hair sat at her side watching the two wizards argue.

"Mama, why does dad do that?" He asked tilting his head curiously. Juvia shook her head.

"Fire and ice don't make a good combination Raidon they've always been this way." Juvia explained.

"Oh." the child said turning to greet the girl and her mother.

"Hi Miss Lucy, hi Kaida." He said giving a small wave.

"Hey Raidon,Juvia."the blue haired wizard smiled.

"Hey Lucy." She replied. "Hello Kaida."

"Hi Miss Juvia."the young girl climbed up next to her mother.

"Will Daddy be done fighting soon Mommy?"Kaida asked hopefully, after days apart, she wanted spend time with him. Lucy kissed her head. "I want a hug from daddy."

"Well, maybe you should tell him that." The child nodded.

"Daddy!" She called loudly, instantly the fight stopped and Natsu turned from Gray. He smiled at his daughter, forgetting he was angry.

"There's my little dragon." He said causing the girl to grin. She lifted her arms to him and soon found herself resting her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much Daddy, I thought you would be gone forever!"She cried.

"Why would I want to do that, I have you and your mommy here, I couldn't leave forever. I'd never want to." He assured her. Lucy stood up to greet him.

"We've missed you." Lucy said before kissing him. "How did it go?"

"it was great,we pulled of like we always do." Natsu put an arm around her, allowing Lucy to lean into him.

"Daddy, I have a present for you when we go home, I hope you will like it. I made it myself 'cause I love you so much!"Kaida exclaimed giving Natsu an extra tight squeeze.

"Can't wait to see it." He replied with a smile.

"I missed you so much Daddy, Mommy played with me while you were gone. I love my mommy but I wanted you to play with us. You're the best Daddy ever. I'm glad you're mine."

"Me too Little Dragon." Natsu sat down at the table next to Juvia where Gray had now joined her.

"Daddy, when I am big like you, I want to be very brave too." Natsu cuddled the child.

"You already are, remember when we were outside with Mommy before I left and we heard that noise, you came with me to see what it was."

"But I was afraid of it."

"Kaida, being brave doesn't mean you're never scared of anything. I get scared sometimes." The salamander admitted.

"Like when?" Kaida questioned innocently. Natsu turned to Lucy.

"I think you should tell her, it might help her to understand." Lucy encouraged. Natsu sighed.

"Like when your Mommy told me I was gonna be a daddy. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be good enough and I wouldn't know what to do. I spent a lot of time worrying, and then you came into the world and you were so tiny that I was afraid to hold you."

"Aw, poor daddy. You didn't hurt me, I'm okay. I'm sorry you were afraid of me."

"It wasn't you, I was afraid that I would be the worst dad ever."

"Mommy, did you make Daddy feel better?" She asked, Lucy kissed her head.

"You did. When I finally convinced him it would be alright to hold you, you looked up into his eyes and from that moment on, you had daddy wrapped around your tiny little finger." Lucy gently tickled her daughter, who giggled and wiggled in her father's arms.

"Now you're Daddy's little girl and we love you so much."

"Did you bring me a present Daddy?" Natsu shook his head.

"I brought you lots of hugs." He teased.

"I like Daddy hugs...but what else?"

"What do you mean what else, why would I buy you something?" Kaida gave her father her brightest smile.

"Because you love me so very much and you are my Daddy. Silly Daddy." she said.

"Yeah, I do love you, but that's doesn't mean I'll always get you something while I'm away." The child narrowed her eyes at him.

"Daddy... you're tricking me." she scolded.

"You think so, am I supposed to magically make something appear from my pocket or something?" Kaida nodded.

"Like what, you aren't expecting me to get you a seashell necklace are you?" Kaida gasped as her father pulled out the object and handed it to the child.

"It's so pretty, it's the very best one!" she cried. "Can I show everyone?" Natsu lowered her to her feet and both parents watched the girl rush to the guild master excitedly. They could hear the conversation in which Kaida claimed the dragon slayer to be the best father in the world. Lucy sighed contentedly.

"You're an amazing dad Natsu. I couldn't have asked for a better family. I never thought I could be so happy." Natsu pulled her closer.

"I love you Lucy, You know, raising Kaida is probably the scariest job I've ever had. But I'm glad we have her."

"So am I. I love you both so much and I just can't imagine my life without you two in it."


End file.
